


dude fuck you're gonna break your camera like this

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Illustration, M/M, The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs, yea not much more to it! its Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an awkward date selfie. (made for The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs!)
Relationships: Michael/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020





	dude fuck you're gonna break your camera like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chillytide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillytide/gifts).



  



End file.
